


my moon, my man

by polkaberry



Series: Dakotaverse [4]
Category: Diego Calls His Mom - SNL Sketch, Saturday Night Live, Saturday Night Live Sketches
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 19:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10472733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkaberry/pseuds/polkaberry
Summary: baseball metaphors are great for getting your message across.





	

It’s late night at Preston’s apartment and Diego’s sound asleep next to Preston. His quiet snores are the mirror opposite of Preston’s brain, which is very much awake with a steady stream of thoughts.  
  
_I love fucking Diego and all, but I feel...wait, scratch that. I know I’m missing out on that half of the lovemaking experience. Diego’s always wanting my hands, and now I find myself wanting his. They’re such nice hands, very solid and soft. Comforting hands._  
  
Preston takes a moment to look at said hands; they are resting comfortably, surrounded by blankets, laying flat and relaxed against the fabric.  
  
_Unlike most things before meeting Diego, I don’t have to google how to find my prostate. Diego’s given me more than enough first-hand experience on what to do._  
  
Preston chuckles to himself at the pun.  
  
_Maybe I should use baseball metaphors instead._

_It's much more straightforward._  

_Diego likes baseball, so maybe he’ll pick up on it._

 

* * *

 

Whenever he’s got a day off from the diner, or is helping out at his parents’ farm, Preston falls into a routine that helps him relax: a hot shower, a dollop of scented lotion warmed between his hands, and a handkerchief that has a spritz of Diego’s favorite cologne on it to help him get in the mood. He always closes his eyes when he’s two fingers in - it feels so good that he just can’t keep them open.  
  
He slowly builds up to it; before realizing it, he’s able to take three fingers with ease. He’s left with a sore wrist and a pull muscle right above his hip. He didn’t come by the time the sore wrist happened, so he takes care of that too.  
  
He lies on the bed, worn out and wondering just how he’ll find a way to ask Diego for this.

 

* * *

 

Diego picks up on a pattern whenever he and Preston fool around. He doesn’t _mind_ it so much as how _often_ it happens. He reaches down, curls his fingers around Preston’s wrist.

“Sweetheart? What is your fascination with using your fingers on me so much lately?”

Preston stills his hand, looks up from where he’s kneeling between Diego’s legs. “Um.” He sucks his bottom lip in, nervously chews on it. “I know you like it, and…”

Diego frowns, runs his hands over the lines of Preston's shoulders. “Are you having problems with, how does the commercial say, erectile dysfunction?”

Preston waits a beat before gently pulling his fingers out before he starts laughing.  “Oh, no no no. There’s no problems there, I assure you.”

“Then why are you not wanting to fuck me as much?”

Preston takes a deep breath, presses his open hands against his thighs.  “I’m taking notes. Doing research on this.”

“Why?”

“Because I want it.”

“It?”

Preston sighs. "Um. I've been thinking and I want to get to home base with you."  
  
"Now is not the time to play baseball, Preston."  
  
“I meant fucking myself.” Preston hesitates a moment. “What I mean is. like, I’ve been taking the time while I’m out at the farm, or when you’re at work, to really, um, explore myself.”

Diego blinks, still not following Preston’s line of thought.

“I want to know what it feels like to be fucked.”

Diego forms his mouth into an o-shape’ and nods. “I see.”

Preston blushes, looks away. His attention is brought back by Diego resting a hand on his forearm.and nodding at him, giving him a look to continue talking.  
  
“I see what getting fingered does to you, how you sometimes beg for my fingers, how you tell me about how much you love how long they are, the sight of you rolling your hips when I have two or three in you up to the knuckle…” Preston trails off and looks down when he feels his cock twitch. Diego looks down too.

“Keep going.”  
  
“I love the feeling of you squirming around under me when we’re screwing. I want to feel that with you. I know I’m missing out. I want you to have me once in a while so I’m not always giving you the idea that I’m demanding of you all the time. I want...I want to lose control now and then.”  
  
Diego scoots up and leans against the pillows, shifting his legs so they’re crossed in front of him.. “So you want me to fuck you?”  
  
“In so many words, yeah.”  
  
Diego smiles, looking directly at Preston. “I can do that for you. Just name the day and time and we’ll do it.”

Preston nods and finishes up what he was doing to begin with, using his hands and mouth to get his point across to Diego.

* * *

 

All the work Preston puts into his experimentation finally pays off one afternoon at the apartment: he’s got a pillow under his hips, his legs up in the air at just the right angle, and three fingers in up to the knuckle is what it takes for him to find himself seeing literal stars when he comes. He’s able to stay awake long enough to clean himself up before passing out.  
  
Diego comes home to find Preston naked and sprawled out on the bed, pillow sticking out from underneath his legs, bottle of lotion on the nightstand, one of Diego’s shirts balled up on the pillow next to Preston’s head. Diego sits on the edge of the bed, touches Preston’s arm. gently shakes him awake. Preston opens his eyes, looks up at Diego with bleary vision.  
  
“So I guess this is the day and time.” Diego hangs his jacket on the coat rack, toes his shoes off, neatly lines them up by the door.

“Surprise?” Preston gives Diego his best grin. Preston’s already naked, so he gets to relish the sight of Diego undressing so he can take a quick shower to get the grime of the day off.

Diego comes out of the bathroom ten minutes later. He’s wearing a towel around his waist, which Preston pulls off once he's within arms' reach. Preston pulls Diego close, slides his hands into his hair, kisses him sweetly.  
  
Diego laughs. “I’m already here, you don’t need to butter me up.”  
  
“Ahh, but I like buttering you up.”  
  
“I am not a pancake.” Diego smiles, nuzzles his nose against Preston's. “Do you want a backrub?  
  
“Sure.”  
  
“I don’t want to start if you’re not relaxed.”  
  
“I know.”

“Do you want to make out a little bit?”

“Always.”

Preston kisses Diego, keeping himself in check but allowing him a taste of how wound up he is by slipping his tongue in, licking along the ridges of Diego’s teeth. Diego kneads the spot between Preston’s shoulder blades before moving his hands around and starts rubbing along the line of his collarbones..  
  
“Love your hands.” Preston slides down, rests his head on Diego’s shoulder.  
  
“I know you do. I love yours too.” Diego runs his hands down Preston’s chest, pauses to flick at his nipples with his thumbs.  
  
“That’s not my back, Diego.”  
  
“Does it matter?"  
  
“Not really.”  
  
“Want me to keep going?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Preston slumps down a little more, shivers when Diego makes contact with his stomach.  
  
“Tickles.”  
  
“Mmhm. I know.”

* * *

 

Diego’s ten minutes into giving Preston a backrub and notices that he’s still tensed up. He drops his hands to his waist, starts kneading the muscles there.

“Are you still nervous?” He moves his hands away and shifts from sitting on Preston’s legs to next to him on the bed. _  
_ “Yes.” Preston pauses. “I have a question.”

“What is it?”

"Will bottoming make me less of a man?"

"Certainly not. Am I any less of a man to you because I like that position?"

"No."

"Let that idea go, okay? It's old and silly."

 

* * *

 

To further help him relax, Diego asks Preston to show him what he does while he’s using his fingers. Preston blushes all over.  
  
“Don’t be embarrassed. Remember my first time showing you that?”  
  
“Yeah. You weren’t shy about it.”  
  
“You don’t have to be shy here. It’s just you and me.”  
  
Preston sits up and reaches for the lotion, pumps the nozzle twice to get enough into the palm of his hand. He coats three fingers on the other hand before kneeling on the bed, spreads his thighs far apart enough to move his hand through without touching them. He leans forward a little, searches for his entrance with one finger, shivers when he finds it.  
  
Diego moves around to sit in front of Preston, eyes locked on his face. “Keep going.”  
  
Preston moans softly, runs a fingertip around the rim before he pushes down, taking his finger down to the knuckle. Diego _tsks_ , runs a hand down Preston’s forearm.  
  
“Don’t rush it. Take your time, go slow.”  
  
Preston whimpers, rocks down on his hand, crooks the finger just show. He growls when his fingertip just brushes his spot. Diego keeps touching his arm, kneading the tense muscles there.  
  
“Sweetheart, relax. Don’t hurt yourself.”  
  
Preston leans into Diego, mouths at the curve of his neck while he keeps moving his finger, slower this time. Diego closes his eyes, kisses Preston’s temple.  
  
“Is that better?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Add a second when you’re ready.” Diego moves his hands up, kneads the muscles in Preston’s upper arms. Preston shifts, slowly adds another finger.  
  
“Fuck, it’s almost too much right now.” Preston gasps when he scissors his fingers a little, both of them pressing against his prostate.  
  
“Go slow,” Diego whispers, looking over Preston shoulder and down to where his hand is nestled between his thighs. “Do you need more lotion?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Do you want me to take over for you now?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Diego kneels between Preston’s legs, uses the lotion to massage his thighs.

"Let me take good care of you, okay? You've worked yourself too hard already." Preston nods and gives himself over to Diego's ministrations.  
  
“You are very tense here.” Diego moves his fingers in small circles across the surface of Preston’s inner thighs.  
  
“I know.” Preston melts into Diego’s touch, spreads his legs wider without thought when his hands move up to start working where his thighs meet the curve of his ass.  
  
“You have to be relaxed all over or else it will not be fun for you.” Diego presses the palms of his hands against Preston’s ass, uses the heels to loosen the muscles.  
  
Preston focuses on Diego’s face while his hands work him loose. He draws his legs up at the knee, opens himself up for Diego.  
  
“There you go.” Diego smiles, eases his fingers down until he finds Preston’s entrance, eliciting a soft groan from him. He briefly moves away to grab the lube, flips the lid open and pours some onto his fingers, slicking them up.  
  
“I can feel you’re relaxed already. Look.” Diego slides his index finger into Preston without resistance. “How’s that feel?”  
  
Preston reaches down, holds Diego’s hand in place by the wrist. “So much better than mine. Thicker fingers.” He smiles. “You know how much I like your hands.”  
  
Diego grins and crooks his finger just so. Preston moans his name, tilts his hips towards Diego.  
  
“Ask me. Use your voice.”  
  
“I want more.”

Diego kisses where Preston’s thigh meets the curve of his ass, making him shiver and push back, wanting more.

"Are you going to use your mouth on me?"

"Yes."

Preston closes his eyes, softly whimpers when he feels Diego's hands move up the backs of his thighs, over his ass, and then holding him open.

"Diego..." Preston arches his back, shifts himself so that his knees are farther apart.

"Stay still," Diego murmurs, cupping a hand over Preston's hip before moving in to lick across his entrance. Preston can't fight the shiver that runs through his body at the feel of Diego's tongue on him. He groans when Diego moves his mouth away, shuffles back on his knees in an attempt to chase his mouth.

"More?" Diego murmurs into his skin, palming his ass with both hands now.

"Yeah. Want your mouth, Diego, please."

"Since you asked so nicely..."

Diego licks over him again before pressing the tip of his tongue inside, flicking at the rim. He pulls back a moment before starting to work his tongue deeper, rolling and undulating it to help work Preston open.

"Fuck, Diego," Preston says from above, voice on the edge of cracking. "Your mouth feels so good on me. Is this what it feels like when I do it to you?"

Diego pulls back so he can reply. "Yes. I love having your mouth on me."

Diego redoubles his efforts, making obscenely wet noises as he makes a show of eating Preston out; the sensation is so overwhelming that he bites down on the pillow to muffle his moans.

 

* * *

 

“It will be easier on your hands and knees the first time.” Diego advises. “It definitely felt better when we tried it that way for my first time.”  
  
Preston nods, moves up the bed and lays on the pillows at the top. He smiles as Diego crawls towards him, elbows and knees bracketing his body into place.  
  
“Hey."  
  
“Hey there.” Preston reaches up, brushes the hair away from Diego’s face so he can look at him better.  
  
“I’m going to start now.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
“Don’t forget to breathe.”  
  
“I won’t.”  
  
“Turn over,” he gently commands, runs his hands over Preston’s sides and hips.

“You’ll look so good underneath me,” Diego says lowly, pulls Preston to him after he’s turned over.  
  
“Yes, please, Diego.”  
  
“You want that, Preston? It’s already such a good sight, you on your hands and knees.” Diego slides a hand over Preston’s hip, resting it on the small of his back.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
‘Use your words, Preston.”  
  
“I want you to get me pressed into the mattress, keep your hands on my hips while you fuck me. I have to bite the pillow to stay quiet because I know it’s going to feel so good.”  
  
Diego parts Preston's legs wider before working two fingers into him.  
  
“Want to know how I feel when you’re fucking me like that?” Diego presses his hips against Preston's ass, slides his cock against the back of his thighs.  
  
“Diego, please. Tell me.”  
  
“You feel so good inside me that way. That’s why I always wiggle before lowering myself to my elbows. I can see you like it too, you always pull at me to get my ass higher in the air.

Preston nods, rolls his hips down, clenches around Diego’s fingers.  
  
“I want to see that for myself. Spread those amazing thighs of yours, run my hands up them, hold you open while I push into you.”  
  
Preston kisses Diego hard, rolling his hips, riding Diego’s fingers hard. His efforts are rewarded by the fingers rubbing against his spot, followed by Diego lowly growling into his ear.

“You want that?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Diego pulls his hand away and flips Preston over onto his hands and knees. He moves behind him, reaches for the lube, slicks up three fingers. Diego looks looks down as he spreads Preston open while he slips a finger in.  
  
“Diego, don’t tease.”  
  
“Ssh.” Diego goes in deep to the knuckle, pulls out halfway, adds a second finger. Preston groans in frustration.  
  
“Don’t, I can feel you tensing again.”  
  
Preston groans again, reaches back for Diego’s hand. “Use ‘em. Add another. Just fuck me already.”  
  
Diego starts flexing his fingers, curling them up so the tips make the barest contact with Preston’s spot.  
  
“Tease,” Preston growls, shifting down and to the right so he can get Diego’s fingers where he wants them; Diego tuts and slides his fingers out.  
  
“Behave.” He brings his hand back, runs his fingertips around the rim of Preston’s entrance, pushes them in just inside. Preston groans and wriggles, trying to get more contact.  
  
“Patience you must have, young man.”  
  
“Please don’t break out Yoda’s speech patterns in bed. I’m going to go soft if you do.”

“Hmmm?”  
  
“Diego, no.”  
  
“The force is not strong with this one.”  
  
“Oh my god.” Preston can’t help but laugh at the absurdity of Diego’s accent. “I won’t be able to focus on this if all I can hear is your Yoda voice trying to seduce me.”

“Lightsaber is running low on batteries, hmm?” Diego giggles, slowly scissoring his fingers as he moves them deeper. Preston laughs, which slides into a moan when Diego finds that spot inside him.

“Right there, fuck.”

“I have found the force.”

 

* * *

 

It takes some time for Preston’s giggles to subside and the Star Wars references to get out of Diego’s system for Preston to realize his apprehension about going all the way was gone. Diego maneuvers Preston around so he’s in a more comfortable position; there’s a pillow underneath his hips and his arms. He turns his head and watches Diego as he rolls a condom on and slicks himself up with lube.  
  
“Ready?”  
  
“As I’ll ever be.”  
  
Preston sucks in a breath and bites his bottom lip when he feels Diego start to push in. He rocks his hips side to side minutely to help alleviate the feeling of pressure. When he feels it subside, he pushes back into Diego, moaning when he realizes Diego’s bottomed out in him without difficulty.  
  
“You look so good like this,” Diego whispers, voice a low growl as he pulls Preston up slightly. “So tight like this, on your hands and knees. So good.”  
  
Preston grabs the nearest pillow, presses his face into it when he drops himself down so his forearms are resting on the bed; the change in angle feels incredible, like he’s filled to the brim. Diego looks down, runs a curious finger around where his cock meets the stretched skin of Preston's entrance.

"Wish you could see this," Diego purrs, keeps his finger moving in a slow circle. "I can't believe I'm inside you."

“Fuck, you feel so big.” Preston wipes away sweat from his brow, turns his head to look at Diego from the corner of his eye.

“Isn’t it wonderful?” Diego is rocking his hips slowly, getting Preston accustomed to this position before he started trying to move.

“I have been missing out,” Preston mumbles into the pillow; Diego hasn’t moved inside him once and he already feels spent. Diego rubs at his hips and lower back to keep him grounded in the moment.

“Babe, I need to start moving soon. I’m going to get soft if I don’t,” he warns.

“Mmm, okay.” Preston moves back and feels the backs of his thighs stick to the front of Diego’s. “Move me with you, okay? I want to go your speed.”

Diego slides his hands up Preston’s back as he slowly pulls out halfway before going back in at the same pace. He murmurs softly as he starts to thrust, fingers kneading Preston’s shoulders.  
  
“Feels good,” Preston says, relaxes his arms as he feels himself start to sync up with Diego. He shifts his knees, presses the tops of his feet against the blankets. Diego leans down, presses his forehead to the center of Preston’s back, moves his hands from his hips down to his, laces his fingers through Preston’s.  
  
“Tell me what you like, what you want.”  
  
Preston stays quiet, too focused on the feel of Diego all around him.  
  
“Talk to me,” Diego urges. Preston whimpers, rolls his hips to silently tell Diego he wants more. Diego thinks of another way of getting an answer from him; he switches over to speaking Spanish.  
  
_“I could go all night like this,”_ Diego says into Preston’s skin. _“I know I could last, and I know you could too. Make you come like this more than once. Think you could do that? Come from just having my cock inside you? I wouldn’t have to touch you to get you off this way. Isn’t that a thought? No hands.”_ _  
_  
Preston bites the pillowcase, rocks back hard and fast as he feels his resolve crack when Diego starts speaking rapidly, picking up on a couple of words he recognizes.  
  
_“Is my voice doing it for you?”_ he whispers. “ _Telling you all the things we’ve yet to do together?”_  
  
“Diego, please. Keep talking and move faster, I need more of you.”  
  
_“More? Like this?”_ Diego snaps his hips, thrusts deep into Preston, causing them to both groan.

"I want to look at you while you get me on my back, pin me down while you fuck me. I’m so close, Diego, please.”  
  
Diego slowly pulls out and flips Preston over, slides a pillow underneath his hips.  as soon as he's on his back, Preston reaches for Diego, needy for his touch. Preston brings his legs up and wraps them around Diego’s waist. He looks down in time to see Diego holding himself at the base of his cock as he starts to press in.  
  
“Jesus, you’re big,” Preston moans, fingertips pressing into the supple skin of Diego’s hips. “So fuckin’ thick.”  
  
“That’s just the head.” Diego rolls his hips downwards, sinks halfway into Preston with one fluid motion. “What do you think now?”  
  
Preston’s got sweat beading at his hairline, he’s breathing deeply and grasping at Diego’s arms while he writhes underneath him.  
  
“How much of you…”  
  
“Half.”  
  
Preston lets out a sharp moan, tightens himself around Diego’s cock.

Preston braces himself for another round of intense pressure when Diego pushes into him again, but lets go of the breath he didn't know he was holding when the pressure is far less than anticipated. He lets out a soft "oh" when he realizes Diego's bottomed out inside him; the realization makes him give the Diego a crooked grin.

"Does that feel okay?" Diego nuzzles his nose against Preston's, kisses him softly. Preston reaches up and touches his face. "Much better this time. I'm not as tense."

"I can feel it too." Diego shallowly thrusts, groans at the sensation. Preston answers him with a broken moan, holds onto him tightly, fingertips pressing into his arms as he rocks his hips up to meet Diego's thrusts. He's breathing deeply to the point of sounding raspy.

“Don’t do that. Breathe out, okay?”  
  
Preston exhales, feels Diego slide in more.  
  
“Is that…”  
  
“Yeah, I’m all the way in.”  
  
“Oh my god.” Preston squeezes his eyes shut, moves himself an inch to the right, hisses from the sensation. “Fuck. I’m so full.” He keeps breathing hard, but the sound quickly goes from labored to lustful.

"Talk to me, Preston."

"I'm so close. It's nicer this way, I get to look at you, touch you more."

"Same here."

Preston tilts his head back to cry out when Diego hits his spot right on.

"You sound so good, I want to hear more of you.” Diego rubs his hands along the length of Preston’s thighs. _“Do you think I could have you again tonight? You’re so into this, more than I thought. I wish you could see yourself right now, you’re so needy for this, I can hear it in your voice and feel it in your body.”_  
  
Preston whimpers, whines when Diego moves his hands back to his hips to hold him steady.  
_  
_ _“Do you want to come?”_  
  
“Please, Diego. I’m about to burst.”  
  
Diego reaches down, wraps a hand around Preston’s cock, strokes him in time with his thrusts, moves his hand faster when he adds a twisting motion, curls his fingers around the head of Preston's cock on each upstroke.

"So close, Diego, keep moving, oh my _God_ I’m right on the edge..”

Diego puts his mouth next to his ear and whispers, _“Come.”_

“OhfuckohfuckI’mcomingfuckDiego _fuck.”_ Preston’s voice sharply jumps to a higher register as he curls in on himself, keening out Diego's name as he comes over their hands and stomachs. He clenches hard around Diego’s cock, hears him groan a moment later, feels his cock twitching inside him one, two, three times. Preston collapses into the pillow, closes his eyes and blows upward to cool the sweat on his forehead while he wills his body to stop buzzing. He’s half-aware of Diego pulling out and lying next to him.  
  
A few minutes later, Preston feels Diego tapping his arm.  
  
“Are you alive over there?”  
  
“Mmmph.”  
  
“Okay, I’ll take that as a yes.”  
  
Preston rolls over, looks at Diego. He’s looking up at the ceiling with his hands resting on his stomach, fingers idly tapping against the rim of his bellybutton.  
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
“Yeah. Thighs are a little sore, but that’ll go away.”  
  
Diego turns his head, looks at Preston and smiles.  
  
“So how was it?”  
  
Preston considers a moment, wants to choose his words carefully.  
  
“Fuckin’ awesome.”  
  
“I am glad.”  
  
Preston curls into Diego, uses his arm for a pillow; they're quiet for a moment before Diego speaks up.  
  
"So do you think that was that better than baseball?"  
  
"Oh, definitely."  
  
“How about Star Wars?”

“You’ve forever changed it for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from the feist song of the same title
> 
> consider this a bonus scene from CYCE :)
> 
> you can always find me at the blue hellsite saloon


End file.
